


I wanna make this better for you

by peachykeensunandmoon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Fear of Flying, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Revelations, Romantic Fluff, Soft Billy Hargrove, Soft Steve Harrington, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeensunandmoon/pseuds/peachykeensunandmoon
Summary: Steve and Billy are on a plane back home. After a class trip has been cancelled halfway through, because of coronavirus.(You know I had to do it to them ;) )
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	I wanna make this better for you

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, seeing as everything in the real world is kind of crazy I wanted to write some fluffy bois in love :) so here it is, if there are any mistakes I'm sorry I wanted to put this out there. 
> 
> Hope you liked it and if you did leave a comment or kudos if you want :)) 
> 
> <3 love you all and wish you the best under the circumstances.

This can’t be happening, not now and not with HIM. 

They're on a class trip and the coronavirus has spread to New York. 

Guess where their class wanted to travel to? 

You guessed it. They’re in New York and his roommate and him are packing up to leave the next day. 

Steve and him had been best friends for a while and he developed quite the crush on him over the years, which will be difficult because tomorrow they're flying back home with the class. So he has to sit on the plane for hours in close proximity to him. 

His most recent dilemma is that Steve is really sleepy on planes. 

That alone is not the worst thing, however the teacher sat all of them alphabetically and their last names just have to start with the same damn letters. Meaning Billy will have to gaze at his cute sleeping face the entire time. Billy himself is way too nervous out of fear from falling to his death. 

…

Steve huffs and puffs angrily at his suitcase that’s still apparently wide open and won’t close from all the souvenirs and other shit he’d brought here. Refusing to acknowledge his fault of buying too much he sighs loudly. 

Billy can’t take all the noises coming from the other so he grumbles a complaint under his breath as he trudges over and bends down to help Steve, who is just looking at him not even attempting to help Billy shut his suitcase. He ruffles his brown slightly wavy hair and sighs desperately. 

“It won't close no matter what you do, just leave it.” 

His voice is just so crushed that Billy looks over at him and sees the pouty lips and puppy dog eyes, he inwardly groans at how adorable Steve is. 

“Whatever just put some of your stuff in my suitcase.” 

Billy waves it off as nothing, because he didn't buy anything, the trip alone was too expensive for him anyway. His suitcase is still pretty empty except for clothes and he can easily manage to take some of Steve’s stuff. 

Secretly Billy likes that Steve and him will have to stay behind so he can get his things when they're back home. 

His heart grows heavy when he thinks about not being able to hear Steve’s sleepwalking nonsense, when he wakes up in the middle of the night, or his sleepy raspy morning voice groaning because breakfast has to be at 8 am in the morning. 

…

Finally they've packed up and are waiting at the gate for boarding. In the seat next to him Steve is giggling at a tiktok he’s watching and his eyes sparkle in amusement as he rewatches it again and again. 

How can this be ? 

Why can’t Billy just like anyone else ? 

He doesn't know and the fluttering of his heart betrays him, as Steve leans over in the armrest and they touch briefly while the brunette shows him a cute dog video while smiling brightly. 

Billy is tense, his fear of flying hasn't been a struggle when he stayed in Indiana only driving around in his car from state to state. Their class just had to pick a destination where flying is involved. 

His nervousness must be obvious because Steve, touchy guy he is, softly caresses the tense hand tightly gripping the armrest with white knuckles. 

“you okay ?” He asks hesitatingly and eyes him with those honey eyes. 

Billy’s reply comes out gruffly and half annoyed. 

“I'm alright, you know how it gets…" He trails off embarrassed and looks down in his lap. 

“Oh is it that bad ?” 

Another warm soothing hand is now settled on his back and rubs in soft calming circles over his tense muscles. 

Billy’s breathing speeds up and he feels himself flush all the way up to his hairline.  
Miffed at the whole situation he squirms away from the comforting hands on his arm and back. The boarding process is starting and he quickly scrambles to the line behind their teacher.  
When he looks back at Steve, he has an irritated and confused expression painting his face, he looks kind of sad too and Billy aches to explain everything but he doesn't wanna loose his best friend. 

His boarding pass is checked and he finds himself seated at the window. His old and ratty Earpods blare some Kevin Abstract, probably still heard from three rows down. He’s wearing the most comfortable clothes he owns, his favourite grey sweatshirt and some blue jeans worn in to the point that they actually feel like sweatpants. 

The seat next to him sinks down indicating someone sat down, and he knows who it is without raising his head. He slumps further into the window with a silent sigh. Rolling his eyes he looks out the window in dismay at the next few hours. 

At first nothing happens, the stewardess explains the safety precautions and the plane slowly begins rolling on the runway rattling the tables on the seats. Sweat pricks at his forehead and he grips onto the armrests tightly, mind you both of the armrests. 

Warm fingers ghost over his knuckles and he turns his head. He is met with honey brown warm eyes looking at him with so much empathy he can’t keep looking at him. 

Then the hand rests faintly on his tense one, again touching him with a soothing motion of the fingers. Billy closes his eyes, too much is happening at once. 

They're in the air and Billy slowly calms down a bit when all he sees when he looks out the small window is cotton candy clouds. 

He dares to look at Steve again, Airpods in his ears and his soft brown hair all over the place. Billy heart feels full of something he can’t describe. 

Both their hands are interlocked and he wants to look, yet he’s too scared to look too. 

When he finally does Steve continues running his thumb over the back of Billy’s hand.  
Billy swallows thickly, his adams apple bobbing along, his throat feels tight and he feels lightheaded. 

Hot breath is suddenly at his ear, Billy shivers visibly and Steve smiles. Then the brunette whispers huskily. 

“How can I help you ? I wanna make this better for you ?” 

With every word the goosebumps resurface and Billy feels flushed once again. He knows its just friendly, he knows. 

Somehow his brain has just blocked out the part where he knows Steve is straight and he lets himself just feel. He slowly turns his head so they lock eyes and the air feels way too thick. 

Then he nudges Steve to turn his head so he can return the whisper. 

“Just keep doing that…Just please h-hold my hand.” His voice shakes from the nerves. 

The hand in his tightens and Steve looks at him reassuringly. 

“Okay, I won’t let go until you say so.” 

The sun has set and the airplane lights are dimmed, most of the passengers are asleep, the whole class too. Yet Billy is wide awake, his pulse racing in his veins and his heart fluttering wildly in his chest. 

Next to his Steve shifts in his seat slowly stirring awake. Hand still entwined with Billy. Steve’s eyes are glazed over and he doesn't seem real for a moment, too perfect for Billy to comprehend. Hair messed up just like someone ran their hands through it. Billy wants to run his hands through it real bad right now. 

Steve straightens up in his seat and twists around to look at their classmates and teachers dead asleep around them. Next to them is a elderly lady also snoring quietly. 

His eyes fall back onto Billy with intent. Billy is insecure and uncertain right now, he’s too close, might do something he will regret later in the shallow light of the plane. 

“I have a secret…” Steve says quietly. Billy hesitates and reluctantly nods his head. 

“But I will only tell you if you tell me yours first.” 

Now Steve is smirking mischievously and looks back at Billy with a coy expression. 

“Wha-…I don't have a secret.” His voice rose a few notes while spluttered nervously. 

Anxiously Billy tries pulling his hand away shying away from the steady contact. But he doesn't get far with Steve holding his hand softly but unweaving. 

His face comes closer and he whispers again. 

“C’mon Billy I wanna know… I really do” 

His eyes are holding a question and Billy wants it to mean something, he wants to tell the other but he’s so scared of rejection. His scared eyes flit around the cramped space of the airplane. 

The brunette touches their foreheads together, Billy's heart is racing and he feels breathless. 

"Ok my secret is…” His breath is warm on Billy’s face and Billy shudders. 

Steve teases his secret as if he’s the moderator on a game show raising the suspense. It’s endearing just because Steve said it. Said boy clears his throat huskily and continues in a hoarse voice. 

“ I really wanna kiss you right now…” 

Billy’s heart skips a beat and he’s having difficulty breathing for real. Then there’s a hand ghosting over the side of his face and Steve is cradling his head in his hands. 

Billy swallows hard and can’t keep it in any longer, he’s just gotta say it, otherwise he’ll die from the anticipation. 

Steve looks at his lips and Billy can feel the intensity of the moment weighing on him. So he closes his eyes and rambles his secret out as quick as he can. 

“I think I’m in love with you” 

Steve’s jaw goes slack in surprise and his eyes grow wide and astounded. Billy is pulled abruptly to the other teen and his lips are captured in a desperate kiss. It’s not how he imagined their kiss to be like, it’s better than he imagined and more. 

Steve’s lips are so soft and warm and Billy could die from how happy he is. 

Finally when they pull apart Steve hugs him for a long time.

He is still warm from sleeping and he smells just like 

home.


End file.
